


21

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis surprises Harry on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta/brit picker [Sam](http://asteriaseren2010.tumblr.com//)

“Babe?”

Louis Tomlinson looked up from his phone. “Ye–“ He stuttered to a stop.

Harry Styles smirked and turned on the spot. “You like?”

Louis blinked at him. He was wearing head to toe black save a touch of gold at the collar and gold braid on the cuffs of his perfectly tailored military-style jacket, his hair was loose and curly, his smile was bright and he was beautiful. “Damn.”

Harry grinned, dimples flashing merrily. “I take it you approve.”

“Do we have to go out?” Louis waggled his eyebrows.

“Anticipation is half the fun.” Harry blew him a kiss and headed back out of the room. 

Louis followed him into the bedroom. 

“So, how many for dinner?” Harry didn’t turn from where he’s rummaging through the carved box that sits atop their bureau.

Hmm?” Louis grabbed his own shirt, blue ‘to match his eyes’ as selected by his boyfriend.

“Dinner, tonight? Who’s going to be there?” Harry still didn’t look at him. 

“Oh, you know, people.” He evaded. “Harold?”

“Mhmm.” Harry had moved on to the top drawer.

“What are you looking for?”

Harry slammed the drawer shut and began frantically going through his duffel. “I can’t find my ring.” He turned tear filled eyes on Louis. “It was in there.” He pointed to the carved box. “And now it’s gone.” He sat down hard on the bed. “I’m sorry, Lou.”

Louis sat next to him. “When was the last time you saw it?”

“I wore it New Years.”

Louis nodded and smiled, there were rare times when they were both able to wear the rings they had exchanged almost three years ago. “Okay, do you remember what you did with it when you took it of?” 

“I was sure I put in the box, it’s where I always put it, to keep it safe, and now. . .” He waved his hand at the room. 

“Ssshh, we’ll find it. Maybe you left it in London?”

“But where? I put it in the box so I don’t forget to bring it with me. Even when I can’t wear it I need it clo–“ He suddenly grinned and jumped to his feet. He ran to the box and took out a large domed ring. “Ha!” He flipped open the dome and there underneath was the black ring Louis had given him on their second Valentines together. He sat back down and showed Louis the rings. “I bought this when we were in New York so I could keep your ring closer, but I kept hitting it on things and it opened a couple of times so I stopped wearing it because I was scared I’d lose your ring.” He slipped the black ring onto his left hand. 

Louis ran his finger over the ring. “I want to wear them all the time.” He reached down for his backpack and pulled out a small pouch, opening it he dumped his own ring into his hand. 

Harry took it from him and slipped it onto his hand. “Remember when we bought these, we were so nervous. I kept thinking it was so huge, I’d never given anyone jewellery let alone a ring. But at the same time it felt more right than anything I had ever done before.”

Louis smiled softly and raised Harry’s hand to his lips. “It was right then and it’s even more right now. I remember thinking how perfect it was, I had no idea that I could love you more than I did in that moment, yet here we are almost three years later and I still love you more every single day.”

Harry’s gaze never left their entwined hands. “Let’s wear them tonight.”

“What? How? We can’t–“

“Sure we can!” Harry interrupted excitedly. “Everyone there will be okay.” He bounced on the bed. “They’re all in the industry or really close friends, so they get it, most of them already know, so why can’t we wear the rings?”

“What about the paps?” Louis hated to be the one to rain on Harry’s parade, especially on his birthday, but there were certain realities they could not yet avoid.

“So, what about them? It’s not like we’re going to be wearing big flashy diamonds, they’re simple black bands, I wear rings all the time.” Harry hesitated for a moment. “Besides, you’ll be sneaking out the back, no one will even see you with it on.” Most of the joy left him with that last.

Louis closed his eyes for a moment. This was the worst part about their lives, it seemed for every joyful moment there had to be something that tempered their happiness, in this case it was that while he was able to attend Harry’s twenty-first birthday celebration, they had to try to keep his attendance as low key as possible. “I hate this. Even if we can’t tell them we’re together I’m still baffled that it would be the end of the world if I’m seen at your damn birthday party.”

“I’m pretty sure the fans seeing you and I having fun together would bring about the apocalypse.”

Louis chuckled. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want anyone thinking we get along or anything horrible like that.”

Harry stood and dragged Louis up with him. “At least they still give us our birthdays off. It may not be Jamaica, but we’re together.” He turned Louis around and pointed him toward the bathroom. “Go, get ready.”

Louis was putting the finishing touches on his hair. “Hey?”

“Is for horses.”

Louis rolled his eyes at himself in the mirror. “Are you looking forward to your party?”

“I guess.”

“Wow, way to sound enthusiastic there, love.”

Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. “Oh, I know it’s going to be fun. It’ll be a great party I just wish things weren’t so screwed up.”

Louis turned his head to press a kiss to his loves cheek. “It’s going to be a blast.” 

“I know.” Harry nuzzled Louis’ neck. “You never did say who was going to be at dinner.”

Louis untangled himself and headed out into the living room. “Yes I did.”

“No, we got all caught up with my ring and you never did answer.” Harry followed him into the kitchen.

Louis took a cold beer out of the fridge. “Huh, I thought I did.” He wandered out onto the verandah.

“Lewis.”

“Harold.”

“What are you up to?”

Louis shook his head and smiled innocently. “Nothing, love.”

Harry braced his arms against the rail on either side of Louis. “You’re hiding something.”

Louis ducked under Harry’s arm. “We should get going, the car is probably here.”

“They haven’t called from the gate yet.” Harry disagreed only to have the phone ring.

While Harry answered the phone and okayed the car Louis grabbed his wallet and jacket. “There we go!”

“You know we’re going to be in the same car right?” Harry followed right on his heels out the door.

“What was that, babe?”

“Louis!”

Louis grinned and hopped in the car as soon as it pulled up. Once they were both settled into the back seat Harry tried again. “Where are we going and who is going to be there?”

“You’ll see.”

Harry slumped back against his seat pouting.

Louis smirked. “You know you look particularly adorable when you pout.” He took out his phone and sent off a text.

“Hmmph.”

Louis moved across the seat until he was flush against Harry’s side. “Wanna make-out?” He waggled his eyebrows lasciviously.

Harry’s mouth twitched but he remained stoic.

Louis drew one finger up the inside of Harry’s thigh. “You sure you’d rather sulk about your surprise than, oooh I don’t know, let me see, what else could we be doing?’

“You’re a menace.” Harry growled and hauled Louis into his lap.

“See isn’t this better than pouting?” Louis nibbled happily at Harry’s jaw.

“Hmm, it’ll do in a pinch.” Harry cheeked.

“I’ll pinch you!” Louis tweaked one of Harry’s nipples causing the bigger man to squeak and pin him against his chest.

They stayed like that, wrapped around each other exchanging deep kisses and whispers until the drivers voice interrupted them. “We’re here Mister Tomlinson.”

Louis scrambled out of the car and ran around to open Harry’s door. When Harry stepped out his jaw dropped. They were up on a bluff overlooking the city and the Pacific beyond, the view was spectacular but what caused Harry to gasp was the tent. Louis took his hand and lead him inside. There was a low table covered in Harry's favourites. The floor was covered by cushions and the entire thing was lit only by candlelight.

“Lou.” Harry breathed.

“Yes, love.”

“Oh, Lou.” Harry moved around the tent taking in the flowers and scented candles that perfumed the air.

“Do you like it?” Louis fidgeted nervously. “I know the party later is going to be this big thing and everyone you’ve ever met is going to be there, but I wanted this time, just for us.”

Harry took two long strides across the tent before Louis had any time to react Harry was holding him. “I can’t think of anything better than you and I in this place together, just the two of us.” He breathed into Louis’ neck. He stepped back and gave Louis a slightly soggy grin. “So, this was why you wouldn’t tell me who was going to be at dinner.”

“I just wanted time for us.” They settled into the deep soft cushions and Louis poured them each a glass of champagne. “And I wanted to spoil you.”

“You always do, last year Jamaica, this year all this.” Harry kissed him again. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Me too.” Louis returned the kiss. 

They fed each other bits of the amazing food and drank a bottle of champagne, but most of the time was spent on each other. Both had removed their jackets and Louis was working on undoing the last few of Harry shirt buttons. “You’re going to be all mussed for the party.” Harry warned.

“I can live with mussed.” Louis promised as he drew Harry’s shirt off his shoulders. “It usually takes Lou an hour to achieve what she calls my sex hair.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s butterfly. “Now that you’re an old man of twenty-one, you think it will take you an hour.”

Harry ran his hand through Louis’ hair. “Not twenty-one until tomorrow but I think I probably have an hour or so in me.”

“Oooh, I like optimism.” Louis undid Harry’s belt. “Should I set a timer?” He drew Harry trousers down his legs and set them aside carefully so as not to wrinkle them his pants quickly followed.

“You touch your phone right now and I will–“ Harry’s voice cut out on a strangled whine as Louis drew him into his mouth.

 

An hour later they lay breathless and sweaty on the luxurious pillows. “This may not have been the best idea.” Harry panted.

Louis blinked at him. “Since when is amazing sex a bad idea?”

“No, the sex was amazing and always a good thing, but look at us. I don’t even want to put my clothes back on, let alone be seen in public like this.”

Louis looked down at them, neither one of them was fit for company. “I thought of that.”

“You did?”

Louis heaved himself to his feet. It took him a seconds before he could trust his knees but once he could he walked over the duffel bag by the door. He drew out tracksuit bottoms and tee-shirts for both of them. “I have reservations at a hotel just down the road. We can shower there and everything we need to get party primped is in here.”

Harry wobbled his way over and grabbed Louis into a tight hug. “My boyfriend is so smart.”

Louis giggled. “You’ve had too much champagne!” He batted Harry’s roaming hands away. 

“Didn’t! Only had two glasses. I’m drunk on Looooooooooouuuuuuu!” Harry spun across the tent, the clean clothes in his hand.

“I’m in love with an idiot.” Louis mumbled to himself as he pulled on his track suit bottoms. “Get dressed Harold, we have places to be and important people to see.”

By the time Harry got himself dressed, Louis had their clothes on hangers and had gathered up their things. He looked around the tent. “Is that everything? The driver should be back in just a few minutes.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis from behind. “Thank you.”

“For this? It was just as much for me as you, but you’re welcome.”

“No.” Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck. “Not just for this, for everything. For every single day you love me. For making sure I never have to doubt that love, not even for a second. For being so fucking strong through everything they’ve put us through. For just being the most amazing person I’ve ever known.” He raised his head and turned Louis in his arms. “I love you so much it makes me ache and I want to thank you for making me feel like this.”

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat. “You know you make me feel all that too right? That everything I do for you I do because you make so happy I don’t even know what to do with it.”

“I’m glad, making you happy is one of my life goals, so Yay!” He grinned cheekily and drew Louis into another breath stealing kiss. The pulled apart when they heard the car pull up outside. “I guess that’s it, then.” Harry dropped one more kiss onto Louis lips. “Thank you for the most perfect birthday ever.”

“You’re welcome, love.” Louis kissed him one last time. “Now, let’s party!”

The End.


End file.
